Remind Me
by nileylover94
Summary: Miley and Nick dated all through high school, but when College came they could not handle the long distance so they broke up. What will happened 2 years later when they see each other again? And when they both have new relationships.


_**We didn't care if people stared**_

_**We'd make out in a crowd somewhere**_

_**Somebody'd tell us to get a room**_

_**It's hard to believe that was me and you...**_

Miley's POV:

* * *

><p>I groaned as my alarm clock went off. Great today was the day when I would go back to my home town in California to help plan Demi and Joe's wedding.<p>

I was excited to see them again it was just _him_ that I did not really want to see.

If you are wondering who "him" is that would be Nick Grey.

He is no _was _the love of my life.

We dated all through high school Me, Nick, Demi and Joe were all inseparable. Us four did everything together, but after graduation things between me and Nick got rocky.

We did not go to the same college so we were always accusing one another of cheating and between the fighting and the jealously he finally called it quits.

It shattered my heart when he did it, but i stayed strong and agreed until I got home where I cried for days and would barely leave my room.

I'm over Nick now though...

I have a great new boyfriend Liam and Demi said Nick had a new girlfriend as well named Nicole.

_Nicole_

I hated the sound of that name.

I sighed and rolled over in my bed to look at the clock on my nightstand.

My eyes grew big and I jumped out of bed when I realized Liam would be here in 10 minutes to takes us to the airport.

I put on a cute dark pair of skinny jeans with a off the shoulder white shirt. I left my hair in natural curls and put on some light make up.

I grabbed my suitcases and brought them downstairs just when the doorbell to my apartment rang.

I smiled and ran to the open the door that Liam was behind. I jumped into his arms and kiss him quickly on the lips.

Liam helped me a lot after me and Nick's break up 2 years ago. He is the best boyfriend any girl and, I guess some guys too, could ask for.

"Hi babe" Liam said smiling.

I giggled "Hi"

"You ready to go?" he asked me.

I nodded my head and jumped out of his arms to get my luggage, but he shook his head and grabbed my luggage from me,

he is such a gentleman.

The plane ride from New York to California was uneventful.

We got off the plane went to baggage claim and headed towards the airport excited where I spotted my best friend.

A smile grew on my face and on hers and we ran towards one another wrapping each other in a hug.

"I've missed you so much Miles!" Demi squealed.

I laughed "I've missed you too! I can't believe you and Joe are getting married I'm so happy for you guys!"

Demi pulled away from our hug "Speaking of guys where is yours?" she asked

"O!" I turned around seeing Liam struggling with all our luggage.

I giggled it was funny to watch.

I grabbed Demi's hand and dragged her over to where Liam was.

"Liam this is my best friend in the whole world Demi"

Liam smiled "It's nice to finally meet you Demi I have heard a lot about you"

Demi smiled back "All good things I hope" she joked.

* * *

><p>After we talked for a little bit we headed to Demi's car.<p>

Demi in the driver seat, me in passenger and Liam in the back.

The car ride to Demi's was quiet for the most part.

I stared out the window and saw my old high school with a big crowd of students outside.

_Flashback_

_**Me, Nick, Demi, and Joe were all walking out of school laughing and messing around **_

_**It was a gorgeous day outside so most of the students would eat lunch outside. **_

_**As we were walking Nick grabbed my hand and twirled me around to face him. **_

_**I giggled "yes Nicky?" **_

_**He smiled at me with that twinkle in his eyes that is only for me "Sorry babe, but i couldn't go any longer without kissing you" **_

_**and before i could say anything he leaned down and captured my lips with his. **_

_**I sighed in content and kissed him back eagerly. **_

_**He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I smiled.**_

_** "Hey you two! why don't you get a room!" We heard Joe yell at us jokingly. **_

_**I giggled and pulled away from Nick who had this goofy smile on his face.**_

_End of Flashback_

I sighed as i laid my head against the cold window

"I can't believe that was me and you..." I whispered to myself.

* * *

><p>Okay end of Chapter 1! I know its short, but I'm new at this so please be patient! I'm excited about this story and hope you guys will like it. I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can. I would love so feedback so if you wouldn't mind reviewing I would greatly appreciate it!<p>

xoxo Kelli (:


End file.
